


Eres Realmente un Idiota

by LizzaRade



Series: PsychicCloneShipping One-shots-Drabbles [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MewMew, One Shot, PsychicCloneShipping, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Newtwo le pregunta a Mewtwo qué es el amor, ¿cuál será su respuesta?





	Eres Realmente un Idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en el foro Fanficslandia.

—Mewtwo, ¿qué es el amor?  
  
Esa pregunta fue tan directa que el clon se quedó en estado de parálisis. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera, esperando ver en aquellos orbes violáceos la señal de que su contraparte le estuviera jugando una broma. Nunca antes la había visto tan seria, logrando hacer que diera un respingo por lo inusual que era eso más el hecho de que se sentó junto a él sin pensarlo.  
  
Sólo veía su semblante así cuando un pokémon intentaba pasarse de listo desafiándola en una competencia casual de vuelo creyendo falsamente que sería capaz de ganarle. Mewtwo vio que no tenía más opciones salvo contestar, no pensaba lidiar todo el día intentando ignorar sin éxito su curiosidad.  
  
—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —preguntó como respuesta en forma de tantear el terreno—. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien acaso?  
  
Pudo ver su rostro algo sonrojado, se notaba en su piel blanca y eso a él le divertía. Ella odiaba cuando Mewtwo tenía razón, ¿ya tanto la conocía como para darse cuenta? Intentó ignorarlo y se acomodó más a su lado, observando como él empezaba a pensar que respuesta darle sin quedar en ridículo frente a ella.  
  
—Mira, no soy el más indicado para una explicación así —dijo mirando como ella arqueaba una ceja—. No soy alguien romántico, y no pienso serlo, si me permites sinceridad.  
  
—No me importa —respondió—. Sólo quiero saberlo.  
  
Mewtwo vio que definitivamente no tenía escapatoria.  
  
—Está bien. —Suspiró—. Amor es... una reacción química de todo tu cuerpo ante alguien que te gusta o agrada. Es algo que te quita un poco la lógica y te empiezas a sentir diferente.  
  
»Deseas estar con ese otro ser, incluso si resulta imposible... tu cuerpo y alma lo desean con fuerza. Es como cuando empiezas a volar, te gusta, amas hacerlo y el hecho de que te diga que no lo hagas te hace desear ir con más ímpetu... creo que no es la mejor comparación. En el caso de los pokémon... no sé si realmente son capaces de sentir amor, usualmente sólo eligen una pareja para mantener la especie.  
  
»El amor es más un término humano, o social entre ellos, no creo que te sea muy de utilidad ya que te identificas más con los pokémon.  
  
Ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo, Mewtwo se dio cuenta y creyó que tal vez su explicación no era lo que realmente buscaba o quizás terminó yéndose muy por las ramas como casi siempre hacia cuando hablaba. El pokémon sintió como la vergüenza le invadía en ese momento, estuvo segundos pensando en esa respuesta y ver que no funcionó le frustraba un poco. Mewtwo estaba por levantarse, pero ella logró detenerlo.  
  
—Te lo dije —pronunció al volver a su posición—, no soy alguien romántico ni cursi, si esperabas algo más sentimentalista, creo que yo no soy el más indicado.  
  
Ella pareció reírse un poco, y ahora quien le miraba con la ceja arqueada era Mewtwo.  
  
—Pero igual diste una explicación sentimental, algo torpe, pero sentimental —contestó haciendo que el clon sintiera su vergüenza intensificarse, haciendo que ella pudiera ver el sonrojo en su rostro grisáceo—. Supongo que tu respuesta me sirve de todos modos.  
  
—Ahora, ¿por qué deseabas saber eso? —preguntó—. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien?  
  
El otro pokémon parecía tranquila luego de su interrogante. A diferencia de hace un rato donde era visible su sonrojo.  
  
—Tal vez.  
  
—¿Y por qué no le dices? —volvió a preguntar.  
  
—Porque es un idiota, nunca se da cuenta —dijo mirándole  _muy_  fijamente.  
  
—Oh... Siento que no pueda ayudarte mucho con eso, sólo puedo enseñarte a luchar. —Ella lo miraba con las cejas arrugadas.  
  
¿Cómo pudo ser tan...  _ella_  para fijarse en él en primer lugar? ¿En esos ojos violeta que eran intimidantes pero que a la vez expresaban su más profunda inseguridad por la atadura de sus orígenes? Ni ella misma sabía esa respuesta, solo veía en él cosas que a ella le faltaban. Aceptó viajar con Mewtwo porque en el fondo de su ser tenía miedo de que su propia fuerza no fuera suficiente para no ser atrapada por algún cazador enviado por sus creadores.  
  
Desconocía cuando esos extraños sentimientos empezaron a florecer en ella, sin embargo, le frustraba que mewtwo no se diera cuenta a pesar de que a veces no era discreta. Irónicamente, eso era algo que le gustaba de él a medida que conoció su carácter serio e ingenuo. Pero ella estaba llegando a su límite, no podía esperar a que tuviera que darse cuenta por sí solo.  
  
Supuso que ya era hora de usar un método más drástico. Le tomó del hombro con fuerza y le jaló hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza cuando lo acercó hacía su rostro, sintiendo de cerca su respiración.  
  
Su mente se fue a blanco cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, sintiendo lo suaves que eran y el como una parte de él deseaba no separarse, ese lado instintivo de pokémon que tanto detestaba cada vez que se fijaba en el físico de su compañera. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, sintiendo una sensación en la boca del estómago cuando la mano de ella empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde su hombro hasta llegar a la mejilla.  
  
Dio un sobresalto cuando su otra mano empezaba a apoyarse en su hombro derecho. Mewtwo no sabía qué hacer, entendía que eso no estaba bien, aunque ella fuera de la misma especie que él. Sería un abuso sobre ella si le correspondía, la mancharía con su alma tan podrida por su pasado y no deseaba eso para ella. Ejerció un poco de fuerza en su brazo para separarse.  
  
La sintió fruncir el rostro separándose de él, volviendo a su posición original dejándole aún en parálisis por lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos conocían a los humanos (aunque ella desde lejos), así que sabían perfectamente lo que hicieron. La otra mewtwo le miró de reojo, observando su rostro sonrojado. Sólo pudo escuchar su voz decir:  
  
— _Eres realmente un idiota._


End file.
